Juste en dessous du coeur
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: 50 ans environ après Le petit chaperon rouge, le Loup refait son apparition dans la même forêt que la première fois... Pour la plus grande terreur des habitants du village.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes... Une petite histoire qui j'éspère vous plaira, inspirée par le conte du "Petit chaperon rouge". N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée, et bonne lecture. ;-)

* * *

Tout avait débuté la nuit de la Saint-Jean, alors que les villageois s'étaient regroupés sur la grand-place pour partager les mets habituels de la fête et danser autour des grands feux que l'on ravivait continuellement au cours de la nuit par quelques mannequins de paille, grandeur nature, symboles du mal personnifié. Il régnait cette nuit-là une atmosphère d'exaltation et d'amitié partagée, et toutes les générations s'étaient mêlées pour fêter ensemble et dans la plus grande joie le fameux Solstice d'été.

C'est seulement vers 5 ou 6 heures du matin, alors que la plupart des fêtards étaient rentrés se reposer et que le reste des participants nettoyait tant bien que mal la grande place désertée, qu'on l'entendit hurler. Jamais encore, de toute ma jeune existence, je n'avais entendu un tel cri : il mêlait l'horreur et la supplication, le désespoir et la haine, dans une animalité sans nom qui aurait glacé le sang des plus insensibles d'entre nous. Tout le monde se précipita dans la petite maison d'où provenait le hurlement, sauf les plus jeunes auxquels les jupons des femmes, serrés les uns aux autres devant la petite porte, interdisaient l'accès. J'avais 7 ans lors de cette première agression et je ne peux donc vous relater avec exactitude comment se déroula l'évènement, mais je peux vous dire ce que chacun put entendre ce matin là.

C'était Jasmine, la mère de Carmina, qui avait poussé le hurlement en découvrant sa fille évanouie sur le parquet de l'entrée, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et d'un long châle rouge, la cuisse ensanglantée. D'après les dernières personnes qui l'ont vue avant que les faits ne se produisent, elle était partie chercher du bois dans la forêt afin de raviver les brasiers de la fête et ne semblait absolument pas inquiète, puis plus personne ne l'avait revue avant que Jasmine ne fasse la sinitre découverte. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement produit cette nuit là, mais ce sur quoi tout le monde s'accordait, c'était le retour d'un loup monstrueux et assoiffé de sang qui avait dejà sévit dans la région plus de 50 ans auparavant et agressé plus d'une des fillettes du village. Il suffisait d'évoquer cette période de terreur en présence des femmes qui avaient survécues pour que chacune d'elle frissonne et se terre dans le silence, s'interdisant même de prononcer le nom de la bête qui hantait leurs souvenirs et désormais les bois alentours.

Carmina était une adolescente très sage, studieuse et obéissante, rien ne la prédestinait à un pareil destin. Pourtant ce fut elle, la première, qui subit le triste sort réservé à celles qui osaient s'aventurer dans la forêt une fois la nuit tombée. Si son agresseur n'était plus à découvrir, le déroulement de son agression cependant reste très mystérieuse : d'après la mère de la jeune fille, celle-ci aurait essayé de se défendre contre le loup et serait parvenue à se sauver malgré sa profonde morsure à la cuisse; mais si cette version semble peu crédible, tout le monde s'en contenta. De toutes façons, Jasmine et Carmina quittèrent le village peu après les évènements, refusant de rester plus longtemps dans la hantise d'une prochaine agression.

Je m'apelle Séraphin, et je viens de fêter mon 8 anniversaire. Cela fait environ 5 mois que le retour du Loup dans nos forêts a été proclamé, et depuis ce matin là, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'une de nos adolescentes ne soit agressée. Il y eu Hannah, retrouvée inconsciente dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de sa maison, et Ophélie, dont la jambe était griffée de toute part comme une grille de jeux sanglante; puis se fut le tour de Judith, Adélaïde et Margaux... Je note les prénoms dans un petit carnet rouge. C'est important de leur rendre hommage. Ma mère a dit un jour que c'était comme une épidémie, que le Loup ne quitterait nos bois que le jour où il aurait eut chacune des jeunes filles du village. Je la crois, elle aussi a vécu cela dans son enfance, mais elle était bien trop jeune pour être une proie intéressante.

Il ne reste aujourd'hui dans le village qu'une petite dizaine de filles à n'avoir pas subi cet affreux événement. Nous avons beau prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'aucune d'elle ne soit amenée à s'aventurer dans les bois sans surveillance, il arrive toujours un moment où, sous un prétexte ou un autre, l'une d'elle s'égare à l'orée de la forêt et subit l'abominable sort que la bête réserve à toutes les jeunes filles.

La plupart parviennent à échapper aux griffes du Loup et reviennent chez elles, ensanglantées et muettes, traumatisées à tout jamais ; mais il arrive parfois que l'on en retrouve certaines évanouies entre deux arbres, étrangement douces et sans larmes malgré leurs blessures. Celles-ci sont un véritable mystère. Aucunes d'elles, cependant, ne parvient à expliquer avec lucidité et clarté ce qui s'est réellement passé dans les bois durant la nuit de leur agression, et malgré tout les soins que nos médecins peuvent leur apporter quotidiennement, leurs blessures ne cicatrisent jamais tout à fait. Comme si elles étaient obligées de se souvenir perpétuellement de cet affreux moment de leur existence...

Ma soeur aînée s'appelle Angèle. Elle a 13 ans. Elle fait partie des rares élues à ne pas avoir vécu le drame des jeunes filles du village. C'est moi qui suis chargé de la protéger tout le jour, de vérifier qu'elle ne s'aventure pas trop près des grands sapins qui bordent la forêt lorsqu'elle va ceuillir des herbes ou des petites baies, ou lorsqu'elle joue à la marelle. Je suis très doué pour cela, alors parfois, lorsqu'ils doivent quitter leurs filles durant quelques instants, les parents me les confient pour que je surveille leurs jeux. Elles sont sages, ce n'est pas difficile ; et puis qui aurait envie d'aller se promener près des bois lorsque l'on sait ce qui vous attend ? Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir un peu peur, moi aussi, mais Angèle dit que c'est stupide de ma part. Je suis un garçon, trop petit et pas assez gras, qui plus est. Je ne crains rien du tout et c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui les surveille, parce que le Loup n'oserait pas les approcher s'il voit qu'elles sont accompagnées.

L'autre nuit, alors que la pleine Lune faisait comme un oeil d'ivoire inquisiteur dans le ciel d'encre, il s'est produit quelque chose de très important et de très grave. Je ne sais pas si je devrais en parler, mais il faut que je soulage ma conscience. C'est à propos d'Angèle. Laissez moi vous raconter...

Il devait être bientôt minuit et cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'essayais en vain de trouver le sommeil. Le feu dans l'âtre éclairait faiblement la chambre et je pouvais distinguer la silhouette de ma soeur, enroulée dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux roux cascadant en longues boucles emmêlées sur son oreiller. Ses yeux, deux amandes d'un vert translucide, luisaient d'un faible éclat dans l'obscurité. Soudain elle se releva brusquement du lit et s'avança vers la penderie. Je me blottis dans les couvertures pour continuer de l'observer sans qu'elle ne me voit : je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me dispute ou me reproche de ne pas dormir alors que la nuit était dejà bien avancée.

Elle ouvrit la penderie, enfila une paire de rouges collants de laine épaisse et ses chaussures de tous les jours, puis elle passa sur sa légère chemise de nuit blanche une chaude cape de velours. Elle sortit de la chambre en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer la vieille porte. Très intrigué, je me décidais à la suivre pour vérifier qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger une fois en dehors de la maison... Dehors, le vent d'Octobre soufflait dans les grands sapins qui signalaient l'orée de la forêt. Angèle marchait d'un pas ferme et serein, comme si c'était un chemin qu'elle connaissait par coeur et dont elle ignorait éperdument les dangers qui le jalonnaient. Moi, terrifié et frigorifié je la suivais en grelottant, tentant de ne pas me faire repérer en me cachant parfois derrière quelque pierre ou dans l'ombre d'une maison. Très vite, nous nous enfoncâmes dans la forêt sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je songeais alors à faire demi-tour mais l'idée de l'abandonner ici et de passer pour un lâche auprès de tout le village me terrifiait bien plus que de suivre son escapade...

Elle marchait rapidement et avec détermination entre les brindilles et les feuilles mortes, et il m'arrivait parfois de la perdre de vue quelques instants durant lesquels ma panique prenait alors le dessus sur ma conscience. Nous arrivâmes finalement près d'une clairière, que la pleine Lune éclairait d'une douce lueur bleutée et qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une grosse pierre de la taille d'un enfant. Angèle s'y assit, écoutant le vent qui rugissait sur les collines alentours et le bruissement étrange des feuilles mortes. Je restais caché derrière les arbres, frémissant sous l'effet du vent et de l'attente insoutenable qui faisait palpiter mon coeur en un rythme terrible : je savais à présent parfaitement ce qui allait se produire, mais je n'arrivais pas à cerner les raisons qui avaient poussé Angèle à venir jusqu'ici, à la rencontre de la plus horrible expérience qu'elle pouvait subir dans toute une vie. J'aurais voulu hurler, la tirer de force jusqu'à la maison, mais j'étais trop apeuré et fasciné pour faire quoi que ce soit... C'est alors qu'il est apparu.

Il sortit d'entre l'épaisseur touffue des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Il s'avança lentement vers Angèle qui restait immobile, pâle et rousse, superbement fragile face à la bête. Il était de la taille d'un très gros chien et son pelage d'un noir profond luisait d'un éclat bleuté sous la lumière lunaire tandis qu'il approchait imperceptiblement d'Angèle. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur ses pattes arrière, aussi impressionant alors qu'un homme de très haute stature. Ses canines trop longues et légèrement jaunes apparurent lorsqu'il ouvrit grand la geule pour pousser un hurlement bestial, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les descriptions effrayantes que j'avais pu entendre dans les contes d'enfant, mais qui était étrangement empreint d'une tristesse et d'une douleur fascinantes. Un silence presque palpable succéda à son cri, comme si le rugissement même du vent n'avait plus autant d'impact après un son d'une telle intensité.

Il ne bougeait pas, immense et palpitant d'une respiration trop forte, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, ses yeux verts et mats semblaient fixer un point situé juste derrière Angèle. C'est alors qu'elle se leva, très doucement mais sans crainte, comme si c'était elle qui risquait de l'effrayer. Elle s'avança avec lenteur, tout près des longues pattes au pelage ébouriffé qui semblaient tressaillir à son approche, et releva le visage dans la pâleur lunaire. Ce que j'ai vu ce soir là, chers lecteurs, j'ai presque peur de le dire... Car Angèle n'a jamais été aussi belle que lorsqu'elle offrit au Loup un long et doux sourire carmin.

Je n'ai plus peur de dire, à présent, que je me suis enfui en courant de toutes mes forces à travers la forêt. Les branches mortes et le vent glacé balayaient mon visage, s'engouffrant dans mon pyjama et insufflant une terreur aigüe et glacée jusqu'à la moelle de mes os. Je suis rentré à la maison aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient et je me suis glissé sous les draps, toujours tièdes de mon insomnie, avant de prier de toute ma jeune âme pour que le sommeil emporte ce que j'avais cru voir cette nuit là, sous l'oeil terrible d'une Lune aussi pâle que la silhouette d'Angèle. Et le sommeil est venu presque immédiatement, comme toujours lorsqu'un enfant le supplie avec ferveur.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Angèle était assise au pied de son lit, dos à moi, brossant ses longues boucles rousses comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Elle tourna son doux visage blanc vers moi et me sourit en se moquant d'une voix claire que j'avais dejà bien trop dormi. Un court instant, je me pris à songer que j'avais très sûrement fait un terrifiant et très étrange cauchemard, et que rien de ce que j'avais pu voir ne s'était réellement produit...

Idée qui s'effaca très vite dans une bouffée de sueur froide, lorsqu'Angèle, sautant légèrement du lit et passant près de la lumière vive de la fenêtre ouverte, dévoila à travers sa chemise de nuit transparente une épaisse et longue égratignure de sang rouge, en demi-cercle sous son sein naissant, comme un sourire carmin. Juste en dessous du coeur.


End file.
